Neftyaniki
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Pre History :'' Many years ago in the northern taiga where the forest meets the tundra a band of Nentsi were gathered with their reindeer heard. The Shaman came forth to announce that the location of the Holy Spring had been found. The Shaman looked to the heavens and at once the Northern Lights began to dance across the Arctic sky. The gods were thus well pleased and bestowed their blessing upon the land. Thus the settlement that would be known as Neftyaniki was established. With the guidance of The Shaman, the village of Neftyaniki Нефтяники began to grow and prosper. Ancient History The gathering of the Winds also bestowed their blessing upon Neftyaniki. The Wind of The North. The Wind of The East. The Wind of The West. The Wind of The South. Geography Neftyaniki Нефтяники is located on the Yamal Peninsula of the Western Siberian Plain. Bordering the Northern Ice Ocean, Neftyaniki enjoys an abundance of Artic wildlife including Polar Bears, Nerpa Seals, and Puffins. While the landscape is predominantly dominated by tundra, the central and southern environs of Neftyaniki border on the forested lands of the Taiga. Abundant reindeer and artic foxes inhabit the region. Neftyaniki is also rich in mineral resources including large deposits of Iron Ore and Uranium. Vast deposits of Oil are located underneath the western Ice Shelf, hence the name Neftyaniki (which means "Oilmen" in Russian). Economy The traditional economy focused on Reindeer herding, the manufacture of the freshest Ice Cubes made from crystal clear natural spring water from the Holy Spring. While sustaining these traditional industries, Neftyaniki Нефтяники continues to develop its modern industry by focusing on the Manufacture of Iron and Uranium. Although always present since ancient times, Neftyaniki has recently begun developing its vast oil reserves located underneath the western slope of the Ice Shelf. Promising deposits of gold have also been discovered in the Uralski mountains in western Neftyaniki. Early History Native tribes from all across the Siberian Tundra came to the village of Neftyaniki. There, the Nentsi and Khanti tribes found abundant fresh Tundra grasses to feed their Reindeer and an ample supply of spring water. During the winter months the natives would move southward with their heards to pitch their Yurts, seeking protection in the Taiga from the harsh winds off the tundra. Under guidance of the most wise Shaman, the herds and population of Neftyaniki continued to grow and prosper. The sky-god continued to bestow good fortune upon the people of Neftyaniki and was thus well pleased. Modern Neftyaniki Phase One While a young nation barely beginning its industrial development Neftyaniki was brutally attacked by the Nation of Barrinia under the Rule of Dustin the Great. Neftyaniki, and the ruling Archein, patiently persued diplomatic routes as a means to patiently end this conflict. Unfortunately the leadership fo Barrinia was not interested in peace. A massive campaign for the defense of Neftyaniki followed. The National Defense Forces were mobilized and the invading forces of Barrinia were driven out from the lands of Neftyaniki. The benevelent ruler of Neftyaniki, The Evilest Eye, again attempted diplomacy to bring an end to the conflict that had brought so much damage to both Neftyaniki and Barrinia. Unfortunately, Blood Lust was in the eyes of Barrinia, for this nation continued to assault the forces of Neftyaniki. After many exhaustive battles to repell the invading forces, the might of Neftyaniki under the leadership of General Tsarevitch valiantly pursued the cowardly forces of Barrinia. Through brilliantly coordinated actions, the military forces of Neftyaniki laid waste to the Infrastructure of Barrinia. The victorious Army of Neftyaniki marched triumphantly into the heart of Barrinia and proudly displayed the banner of The Evil Eye of Neftyaniki. Barrinia would never again threaten the tranquility of Neftyaniki again. Modern Neftyaniki Phase Two The War of Intrusion. While a young and growing nation, Neftyaniki sought to take its place in the rhelm of Internatonal Politics. Having made alliances with other powers, Neftyaniki was asked to participate in a military expedition to restore the honour of allied friends. Thankfully, the conflict was quickly resolved and did not develop into a protracted campaign. The loss of life was minimal on both sides. The brief military expedition was sufficient to encourage a more diplomatic resolution to the conflict so that no further death and destruction would be brought upon the peoples of the lands. Phase Three: Growth and Expansion Neftyaniki builds its first Wonder. The Neftyaniki Interstate System! Upon development of the new Sibneft Oil Field, Neftyaniki used the newfound riches to develop an elaborate network of roads across the Siberian Tundra. After a period of unprecidented growth as the result of the discovery of the Uralski Gold Field, Neftyaniki decided to invest in developing the Social Security System wonder, thus providing stability and assistance for the peoples of Neftyaniki. Following a long period of stability and steady growth, Neftyaniki was able to develop the Great Monument and Great Temple that stand as a testament to the national religion of the native peoples of Neftyaniki.